Futbol de locura
by PaoCraft
Summary: mi version de lo que sucecio en la final del mundial de futbol 2006  que pasara cuando Francia Camus  e Italia DM  se enfrenten en la cancha y en el santuario lo se pesimo summary


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo yo solo ago bizarras historias (sin fines de lucro) sobre sus personajes creados por**** Masami Kurumada, Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic**

**N/A: Ubicare en el tiempo del 9 de Junio del 2006(final del mundial Alemania 2006) debido que de hay viene mi bizarra idea de la final Francia (Camus) Italia (DM)**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en nuestro ya conocido santuario de la toda poderosa Diosa Atenea (N/A JA muy todo poderosa no?) o eso paresia ser porque no pasamos por su templos haber que sucede y porque tanta ''calma''

Aries:

Ni un Alma ni siquiera Kiki…

Tauro:

Nuevamente nada solo un mini altar a la selección de Brasil que tenia escrito en portugués: ''Lo intentamos muchachos''

Géminis:

La misma historia las copias en serie no estaban esto ya se esta poniendo raro

Cáncer:

Su dueño tampoco estaba pero si había azul y mucho azul por todas partes camisas tiradas por todas partes abrigos de la selección de Italia carteles diciendo ''Forza Azzurra'' (Fuerza azul) La bandera de Italia por todas partes en fin un desastre digno de un fanático del fútbol

Las siguientes casas fue mas o menos lo mismo a las casas anteriores a Cáncer ósea vacías pero sin nada de desastres menos una…

Acuario:

El radiante templo de acuario siempre reluciente de limpio e ordenado era un caos igual o PEOR que el de Cáncer botellas de vino francés por todas partes la bandera de Francia colgada a lo alto de toda la sala principal la camisas de la selección francesa por todos los lugares carteles diciendo Francia campeón 2006 vamos por nuestra segunda estresa (todo eso en francés) pero a pesar del desastre del año nada de su dueño

Sigamos subiendo a los tempo solo quedaba Picis y se encontraba en vació pero decente así que nos dirigimos al tempo principal del gran Pape ósea Shion de donde se oyen gritos en todos los idiomas (literalmente x3) justo en el medio del templo encontramos una T.V de Plasta 48 plgadas (que puede ser suya si llama ahora mismo al **0800-paolaalessandra**) y pegados a ella encontramos a DM con la camisa de la selección de Italia puesta una bandera en sus manos apunto de llorar y Camus con un Tic nervioso al ver que ninguno de Francia metía un gol para llevarse la segunda estrella de una vez

Mientras que los demás intentaban ver el juego sin apoyar demasiado a una o a otra selección por miedo a que Camus o DM los mandaran de un golpe a Alemania los que mas alejados estaban eran Milo y Afrodita por miedo a que sus ''Amigos, Compadres, Hermano del Alma'' les pidiera apoyo moral a su selección (ya habiendo estado las suyas fuera) mientras que Shion y Saori/Atenea miraban a todos con una cara de WTF los poderosos caballeros dorados se ponían con sentimientos a mil por UN partido de fútbol(es que pobres ellos dos no saben la emoción y adrenalina que sientes al momento de ver a tu selección en la final)y así pasaron varios minutos de gritos/insultos en francés e italiano por parte de Camus y DM que un poco mas y de paro cardiaco terminaban pero nada había pasado de eso de insustos asta que:

Estupido cabezón de Zidanne como le va a dar un cabezazo a Matterazi si no hizo nada solo lo ''abrazo'' se merece la expulsión así se retirara del fútbol con una mancha-fueron las hermosas palabras de DM al momento que muchos Italianos(Soy italovenezolana por si quieren saber) recordaremos

¿Estupido? Si fue el idiota de Matterazi el que no lo dejaba se tenia bien merecido ese cabezazo para que respetara a un MUNDIALISTA que el si sabe que es ganar un mundial-fue la decente y tierna respuesta que dio Camus-a el es que lo tienen que expulsar

Aahh te crees mucho francecito A? mira nosotros emos ganado ya 3 veses mas de lo que TU Pais a ganado-dice un DM con cara de demonio de la rabia con los ojos saltones y parándose afrente de Camus-franceses tontos nos tienen envidia

Que te pasa Cangrejo te crees la gran cosa por haber ganado haber…hace 24 AÑOS-como Camus no es tonto ni perezoso se paro también para encarar al cangrejito dorado- si no fuera por la pizza y la pasta tu país seria un desconocido-siguió hablando Camus perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba y con tu tic aun mas rapido

mientras que estos se agarraban a insultos sobre que país era mejor todos retrocedieron unos pasos por el miedo que les causo verlos peliar por un cabezazo asta al punto de gritar: ITALIA…FRANCIA una y otra vez como dos niños pequeños

Tengo miedo mucho miedo-comento una Saori/Athenea intentando esconderse en sus demas santos haciendo que ellos asintieran dandole a enter que ellos tambn tenían miedo-es la primera vez que los veo haci

Nosotros también Princesa nosotros también-dijieron al unisolo los santos con todo de miedo y mirandolos de manera extraña

Pero en eso Alde cansado de oir sobre que pais era mejor en el futbol se hacerco al problema y les dijo de una manera muy dulce y tranquila (se nota el sarcasmo no?) BOLA DE IDIOTAS SI ES POR ESO BRASIL ES MEJOR QUE SUS PAISES'' una vez terminada la frase se arrepintió. Las miradas de de DM y Camus fueron directamente hacia Alde que sintio como si estubiera en el matadero

-Tu no te metas mastodonte!-fue la adorable respuesta que recibio por parte de los santos haciendo que corriera y se escondiera detrás de la Odiosa

Así siguió el partido ya estaban en tiempo extras y los dos santos peliando asta no mas poder

Eres un mafioso estupido siciliano-hace rato se habían desviado de la conversación del futbol…

Nos tienen envidia por haber inventado el Parmesano y le Pecorino y ustedes no-dijo DM tirandose al piso a reir como loco desquiciado (e bueno lo es pero ahora lo iso mas notable) ganandose miradas raras del todos asta del mismo Camus asta que una magica y toda poderosa voz dijo

-Este partido se a extendido mas de lo prolongalo así que ahora vamos a Penales-la magica voz era la del locutor que iso que todos miraran a la T.v y que DM se dejara de reir mirando los penalos todos con miedo de por como reaccionaria el que ganara y como se pondría el que perdiera-si la selección de los azzurros anota este gol será proclamados el nuevo campeon del mundo

Las siguientes cosas pasaron en cámara lenta:

-Rosi preparándose para anotar el gol

-Camus y DM viendo si entraría o no el gol

-Los Demás escondiese para lo que se avecinaba

-Rosi pegándole a la pelota y anotándola(como llore cuando eso paso n.n'')

-Camus tirandose en el piso en posición fetal en shock

-DM gritando de la alegria cantando AZURRO a no mas poder besando la camisa de Italia

Fin del cámara lenta

-Gno Italia-dijeron los demás viendo como DM se volvía a tirar al piso a reír y a llorar de la alegría-DM se volvió mas loco que de costumbre-pasaron su mirada de DM en el piso llorando de la alegria a un Camus que parecia muerto del shock con los ojos aguados y con un puchero(que tierna imagen n.n)-y se nos murio Camus

Entre Shura y Milo Levantan a Camus del piso para cuando lo oyen decir-PORQUE T-T-mira a Athenea- porque no dejarte que mi selección ganara-en ese momento a la odiosa le da un tic nervioso en el ojo-porque athenea porque T-T siempre le e sido fiel y devoto a ustedes

La odiosa aun con su tic nervioso y con su caracteristico tono dulce y comprensivo(en otras palabras gritando)-ME ESTAS CULPANDO A MI DE QUE TU SELECCIÓN NO SIRVA?

Mientras Athena salia del shock que Camus le había causado DM se levanta y se acerca a ellos-Camus Amigo compañero perdon por lo que dije y lamento que una posible amistad se fuera abajo por un partido de futbol –dijo con calma haciendo que ahora estubieran desconcertados-pero recuerda que siempre tendras una SEGUNDA oportounidad-termino de decir riendo y recalcando la palabra SEGUNDA mientras se iba a su templo muerto de la risa

Después de escuchar eso Camus iso lo impensable se puso a llorar como nicho chiquito que le quitaron su mas preciado tesoro-Porque T-T porque!-Shura y Milo sultan a camus haciendo que caiga nuevamente al piso mientras llora

Hoy ninguno de los demas santos y su odiosa no sabian que era mas raro: si ver como Camus y DM peliaban por un partido…Si ver a DM una bola de alegria y felicidad o ver a Camus llorando cualquiera de esas razones fueron suficientes para saber una cosa: nunca ver partidos de fútbol con tus amigos si sabes que uno de todos va a llorar el otro a reir y antes de todo peliar una hora

* * *

**Jeje se que no es la gran cosa pero el otro dia pense en la final del mundial 2006 y recorde que los paises eran Francia e Italia y quise mostrar como nuestros santos vieron esa final n.n'' se me iso bastante raro hacerlo debido a que yo soy italiana como ya comente pero mi signo es acuario igualmente es mi primer fic acepto de todo insultos alagos recomendaciones tarjetas de crédito debito y cheques a no eso no ^^ esto es sin fines de lucro gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
